The Disappearing
by fan-boy-stage
Summary: The ghouls at monster high have to pull together to find clawd and others, will there be any chance of them surviving. There will be romance, fall-outs and odd couples along the way. Rated T for later chapters. Sorry I suck at summaries. Story is better than summary. There will be some minor Fem slash. so if you don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

The disappearing

It was 11:59, Draculaura was waiting for Clawd but she could not see him. She had tried to call him on her icoffin many times but he was not answering the calls. She wondered why, he was fine earlier today they had arranged to meet up but she started to have horrible thoughts. What if he did not want to be with her anymore? What if he was was cheating on her? She quickly erased the thoughts from her mind, Clawd would never cheat on her... would he? It's now 12:15, 45 minutes to her curfew. She checked her Icoffin nothing. Draculaura decided she would ring Clawdeen; she tapped in her number and put it to her ear. Clawdeen picked up. "Hi Lala" she said in a sleepy tone. "Where's Clawd" Draculaura asked. "He should be out with you". "Well I've been here for 16 minutes and he not even answered my calls" Draculaura whimpered starting to wonder if he was cheating on her. "Lala are you still there" but there was no answer so Clawdeen shouted "Lala get out of Lala land". "I'm still here" Draculaura said. After about 5 minutes of Clawdeen and Draculaura talking they came to a conclusion he was cheating one her. By the time Draculaura came off the phone to Clawdeen she was sobbing in an alley in the monster part of New Salem. When I get my hands on him I'm gonna rip him to shreds thought Draculaura. Then she started to walk home cold and furious but also confused of why Clawd would cheat on her. "Why?" she asked herself.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys thank you so much for reading my story it's had so many reviews already. Please review and tell me what you think. Also I apologize for the short chapter 1 I was just testing to see if it was a hit and it was so now I present to you chapter 2. Oh and I also forgot I do not own monster high or any of its characters I only own the storyline.

Clawdeen ran up the school steps. She needed to speak to Deuce and defiantly Draculaura her best ghoulfriend. Clawd had not come back home. Her parents were worried sick about him. She went through the front doors; she spotted Deuce trying to get past Toralei and Meowlody. "Shouldn't you be licking your paws somewhere fish stick" Clawdeen spat. "Calm down pup I was just asking Deuce if had seen Purrsephone" Toralei purred. "Well he hasn't goodbye" and with that Clawdeen dragged a very heavy Deuce to her locker. "Have you seen Clawd" she questioned, "No not since I gave him a lift home yesterday". Clawdeen frowned, "He was meant to meet Lala at Coven Street but he never turned up and now Lala thinks his cheating on her but how can he be if he is missing" she said with a giant breath. "Clawd is missing...how you know?", "Because I know alright?" Clawdeen was getting angry and at the same time worried she didn't know where her brother was or if he was ok. Clawdeen was just about to question Deuce again but she spotted Draculaura walking slowly like a zombie (No offence to Ghoulia). Clawdeen shouted Draculaura but she just carried on walking. So instead Clawdeen ran up to Draculaura. "How are you Lala" she asked carefully. "Where is he" she asked like a tiger pouncing on its prey. "He didn't come home last night and no-one could get hold of him" Clawdeen said hoping to raise Draculaura's mood knowing that Clawd was not cheating on her. "And if it makes you better Toralei has lost Purrsephone and is running around like a wildcat asking everyone if they've seen her". Draculaura smiled "She should up have you seen this werecat in the normie part of town" Draculaura giggled not knowing it was the last time she would in a very long time.

Abbey was in mad science when Venus McFlyTrap sat up next to her. "Hi Abbey" she said blushing when she said Abbey, "Hi Venus, how are you today?" Abbey asked. Now Abbey had a secret, a secret that nobody could know, not even her best ghoulfriends. Abbey was a lesbian and she had a major crush on Venus. "Are you doing anything after school" Venus said shyly to Abbey. "No, I was just gonna go home and watch March of the deadguins, but if you wanna hang out I could always watch it on catch-up for you" Abbey said staring into Venus's eyes. "Great do you wanna come to my greenhouse" Venus said. "Yes I would like to greenhouse" Abbey said emphasising the word green. When Abbey had said yes she had had the biggest smile she had ever had. "See you after school ghoulfriend" Venus squeaked just in time for the bell to ring.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi guys, thank you for all the views I would like a couple of reviews though. But now I present to you Chapter 3.

Chapter 3:

It was 3:30 time to go to Venus's house. Abbey was so excited. She had been thinking about it all afternoon. Why did Venus blush like that she wondered. She was still in her thoughts when Venus tipped toed behind her. Abbey didn't hear her so when Venus went BOO, Abbey jumped out her boots. "Venus good to see you" Abbey said in her accent. Venus thought Abbey's accent was cute and alluring; Venus had a crush on Abbey and was going to tell her tonight, she hoped that Abbey felt the same way. "Hi Abbey, ready to go?" Venus said shutting her locker before Abbey could see what was inside. "Uh, if my dad talks about eating normies just give him some veggies it shuts him up" Venus said sighing, "Ok, will he eat me?" Abbey asked worried. "No he don't eat other monsters because their one of his own kind kinda" Venus replied laughing at Abbey's question. "Let's go before it gets awkward" Abbey said with a bright red face glowing like a tomato. So Abbey and Venus started to walk to Venus's house.

Clawd had been missing for a day now (Including last night) and their parents had sent out a group of the strongest werewolfs to go and search for Clawd including Dougey a werewolf from monster high. She had been sitting in her room when Clawdia came in "Hi Clawdeen, Dougey found Clawd's favourite cap what he had on when he went out" Clawdia whimpered like she was hurt; But she was, She was hurt inside because she wanted Clawd to come home. "Ok I'll tell the ghouls" Clawdeen replied already on her phone texting Draculaura. "Bye, Sis" Clawdia said sighing while looking at the posters on Clawdeen's wall. Clawdeen wanted nothing more than to have an early night with a soppy old love film.

It was another quiet day at Monster High until there was a large scream "DEUCE GORGON, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Cleo screamed from her locker. She had just heard from Scarah that Deuce had kissed Rochelle Goyle. Deuce came striding up with a guilty look on his face. "So you heard... Cleo I just don't feel the spark anymore, I was gonna break up with you but I never planned the kiss" Deuce said staring at the floor; "How dare you!" Cleo spoke before smacking Deuce round the face "I'm going to make your life a living hell and make you wish you had not moved from Greece!" Cleo shouted before slamming her locker. "And you have made an enemy of the De Nile's" She said before walking away with Ghoulia shaking her head whilst following her. Deuce just stood there watching Cleo walk away; 3 years they had been together as the 'it couple' and Cleo had literally made him popular in Monster High. Just then Rochelle came walking up to him. "Bonjour Deuce, are you ok?" Rochelle asked in a quiet hushed voice; "It's ok Rochelle, the whole school knows, Scarah must of saw and she told Spectra I think because Cleo was looking at her icoffin then Scarah came up to her" Deuce said before he grabbed Rochelle up close and kissed her. "I think I love you" Deuce spoke loudly so everyone in the hallway could hear. "Do you feel the same way?" Deuce waited for an answer what would it be.

So that was chapter 3 everyone what did you think do you think Abbey and Venus should go out? What about Deuce and Rochelle? Who do you want to date? Who do you want to be the next it couple? You do you want to disappear? And finally should they be found alive? Please review and answer my questions. Thank you


	4. Chapter 4

The Disappearing-Chapter 4

Hi guys, I'm so sorry times a thousand for not giving an update for about a month. I'm happy with the reviews I got and the views (234 views yay!). So now I present to you Chapter 4.

It was Tuesday morning when the ghouls sat down for their first class. They were miserable and scared because all of them had got a text last night saying that they were on the list to disappear. When Abbey looked round the class three places were empty Clawdeen's, Toralei's and Jackson's. She was really worried because her ghoulfriends were going missing and the remaining were getting threats. Abbey stopped thinking about it and thought about what happened the night before. When she and Venus got to Venus's house, Venus opened the door and it was like a jungle. When she stepped through the door she was jumped on by a big plant with razor sharp teeth. All she could say was "Help!" Suddenly Venus shouted at the plant and apparently it was her dad. Abbey managed to choke out "Hello Mr. McFlyTrap, I'm Abbey". The plant got up. Then a green light started to glow on Mr. McFlyTrap then it got bigger, bigger, and bigger until it covered all of him. When the light had faded there stood a Tall green man with dark green hair in a brown suit. "Hello Abbey I'm Venus's dad but you can call me Razor,

And I'm sorry about what just happened I'm hungry and all she is feeding me is little mice and vegetables". Abbey laughed at this, said goodbye and then followed Venus into the living room and then up a vine to her room. Venus's room was stunning with a hammock for a bed and was that an orang-utan? It was, her room was like paradise. Venus told Abbey she needed to tell her something and Venus sat down on the bed. "I have something to tell you to" Abbey said awkwardly, "On the count of 3" Venus said, "No me first" Abbey told her. But before Abbey could say anything Venus leaned in and kissed her on the lips and after about a minute Venus leaned back. Abbey just sat there processing what just happened. "What did you want to tell me" Venus said Smiling, "This" and with that Abbey Abbey pushed Venus down on the bed and the rest of the night went in a blur. Abbey turned to see Scarah holding her thumb up. "Shit" Abbey thought. Then Scarah told her it was alright she wasn't going to tell anyone and that it was cute. But she did all that without speaking aloud. She did it telepathically. So for the rest of the lesson Abbey did her work without thinking in case Scarah saw what she was thinking.

"All students are to go to the auditorium at 13:45pm that is all thank you" Headmistress Bloodgood spoke through the loudspeaker. It was 13:44pm, so Robecca got up out of her seat and urged Rochelle to come before the stampede of students comes to get into the auditorium. "Where do you think you're going" Mr. Hackington shouted at Robecca and Rochelle. "To the auditorium Monsieur

Hackington" Rochelle replied. "Without your homework, hahahaha best thing I've heard all year, detention for you both tonight at 7:00pm" Mr. Hackington laughed evilly, "Ok Mr. Hackington" Robecca snapped back and with that she snatched her and Rochelle's Mad science homework and stormed out the room with Rochelle skipping behind her. "His in his usual grumpy mood today" Robecca said huffing. "We better run the stampede's coming" Rochelle screamed running as fast as she could. Robecca flicked her rocket button at zoomed down the hall and when she reached Rochelle she wrapped her hand around her waist and they both zoomed down the hall and reached the hall before anyone else. They both stepped in the auditorium and sat down at the front. Bloodgood was already there setting up the projector. When everybody had sat down in their seats Headmistress Bloodgood spoke through the microphone "Hello students, as you probably know some of our students have gone missing and most of you have been receiving threats to say that you're next so please anyone who has received these texts please come and stand next to me. About twelve students stood up these students were: Deuce, Cleo, Spectra, Venus, Heath, Draculaura, Meowlody, Invisibilly, Howleen, Frankie, Lagoona and Gil. So Bloodgood thought "Whoever is doing this is getting at the 'popular' students well we will see about that". "Well students whoever has received the threats or whoever does in the future is to stay in school until they find the culprit" Bloodgood said calmly but she had deep sadness in her voice because of what she was about to say next. "Unfortunately the new Salem police and fire brigade found the body of one of our students, and with that the

Student had a note. The student was Clawdeen Wolf" Bloodgood spoke with a tear in her eye, at that moment everyone gasped Howleen, Frankie, Draculaura and Cleo all fell into tears especially Howleen who just found out her sister was found dead and her brother missing. "The note said" Bloodgood carried on "That Clawdeen wasn't the only one dead and the next would be found at precisely 2:00pm tomorrow afternoon, so that's why all the students to have the threats are staying here". Everybody was in an emotional state. After assembly Bloodgood said to the group that their parents were bringing they're essential belongings and gave her condolences to Howleen and the rest of her friends. "I wish my mum was here" Howleen whimpered to Draculaura who was rocking on the floor. No-one had ever seen Draculaura in this state before and was worried so Cleo picked up Draculaura's Icoffin and rang her dad who said that her mother went missing when she was little and that she never was seen again. Cleo said goodbye and put the phone down. It was going to take alot of emotion to get through the beginning of all this.

So that was chapter 4 everyone What about Deuce and Rochelle? Who do you want to date? Who do you want to be the next it couple? You do you want to disappear? And finally do you think killing Clawdeen was shut a good idea? Please review and answer my questions. Thank you


	5. Chapter 5-Just a note

A note to my readers-

Dear Viewers/fans,

Due to a recent comment in my review box, I had a thought.

Clawd Wolf is NOT! Going to die

SPOILER ALERT: So if you like finding out about things by reading the stories please go to the bottom now

Here is the list of people to go missing and maybe die (Not decided if they should but I need you all to help me choose)

Gigi Grant

Toralei Stripe (Already kidnapped)

Catty Noir

Howleen Wolf

Clawdia Wolf (Kidnapped from home)

Cleo De Nile

Purrsephone (Already Kidnapped)

Meowlody

Operetta

Venus McFlyTrap

Rochelle Goyle

Honey Swamp

Heath Burns

Lagoona Blue

Draculaura

Holt Hyde/Jackson Jekyll

Spectra Vondergeist

Twyla Boogeyman(Forgot Second name

Invisibilly

C.A Cupid

So anybody I apologise if you are upset by the people who might be cut of my story but don't despair I have a plan. But I'm not revealing what, you'll have to wait and see. But the reason people like Lagoona and Draculaura are going missing is because the people they are with have to cope with it and I want at least 4 chapters about that. So be prepared.

So my next update will come in the next week. Bye Fan-Boy-Stage


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-

Hi guys thanks for the views (491) and counting, but please review because it urges me to carry on with the story. So please review. Bit of a change of plan in this next chapter so read on and find out. Also I have a job vacancy for a co-writer so anyone who would like to apply please leave a comment or PM me. I look forward to working with you.

Howleen was walking down the hall with Jinafire, Elissabat and Viperine. They all were friends since they transferred to monster high. "Howleen? Howleeeen? HOWLEEN?" Elissabat screamed at Howleen who was in a state of depression. Since her brother and sister had gone missing and Clawdeen dying, her house had a gloomy atmosphere. Her mum had started on alcohol and her dad had left and has not been heard from. It had been a week since Clawdeen was murdered and all she had left was her mum, Clawdia and Clawper her younger brother. Even he was lifeless in a sense. "Yeh Lizzy" Howleen sighed; Lizzy was Elissabat's nickname since the start of her school life at monster high. "We are worried about you and since you can't leave school we don't know what to do" Viperine said with a concerned face. "I'm ok Viperine just stop asking me" Howleen scolded, "In fact don't even talk to me, if you try talking to me I'll rip you to shreds" Howleen

Shouted at her three now ex-ghoulfriends. Howleen was half way down the hall when the loudspeaker boomed to life; "Good afternoon students, more bad news I'm afraid could Howleen wolf, Venus McFlyTrap, Meowlody and Robecca Steam please come to my office, ASAP" Bloodgood spoke through the loudspeaker and once again the loudspeaker cut off. Howleen started walking to Bloodgood's office when she saw Robecca coming towards her. "Hi Howleen how a..." but Robecca didn't get to finish her sentence because Howleen interrupted "I swear if you ask me how I am, I am going to rip you up wire by wire" Howleen threatened. "Ok I'm sorry" Robecca apologised, after that they walked to Bloodgood's office in silence. Howleen knocked on the door, then the door opened but it wasn't Bloodgood opening the door it was her Clawper and Clawdia, they both had red puffy eyes. When Howleen walked in Robecca was just about to walk in with her when a police officer who was standing in the corner of the room told her to wait outside. "Howleen, come and sit down" Bloodgood and the police officer said in unison. "Clawdia, Clawper what's wrong, why are your eyes red" Howleen asked her siblings. Clawdia looked at Howleen and then grabbed her brother's hand, told Bloodgood she was going out the room and walked out the room. "Clawdia why are you leaving, Clawdia! CLAWDIA!" Howleen screamed. "Howleen this is Officer Parkinson she needs to

Tell you something" Bloodgood told Howleen trying to keep a calm face. Officer Parkinson was a young woman with Short brown hair with Blue eyes; she was also short for her age and had an unusually deep voice. "Howleen, your mother was taken in to hospital earlier today" Officer Parkinson said. Howleen just waited for the next bit of news "She took a turn for the worst and unfortunately she died at lunchtime" The moment she heard died Howleen shut herself off. She couldn't believe her, she wouldn't this had to be some kind of sick joke. "Howleen you and Clawper are going to be fostered by Headmistress Bloodgood until we can find one of your family members who can look after you both" Officer Parkinson told Howleen who was in a raging state. "What...What about Clawdia" Howleen sniffled. "She is going to be transferred to a different school until this crime is over" Bloodgood calmly told Howleen. "What about me, and Clawper the kidnapper has killed my sister, kidnapped my brother and told the police that he or she is going to kill the rest of my family" Howleen screamed at both women. Just as Bloodgood was about to comfort her the walkie talkie on Officer Parkinson's belt started to talk. "Hello Pc Parkinson, we have found a body of a young male and his skin is Blue

And he has Orange hair can you ask Headmistress Bloodgood whether he attended her school. Thank you." And then the walkie talkie made a buzz sound, and then went dead. "Holt Hyde and Jackson Jekyll" Bloodgood said with tears in her eyes. "Howleen please leave and tell the others to come back in study thank you" Bloodgood told Howleen with a furious expression on her. It was going to be another dreadful day for the students at monster high.

So guys what you did you think of this chapter. You must hate me by now but all this is going to have a happy ending kinda so keep reading. Thanks. Bye


End file.
